Falling Out Of The Closet
by TalksToSelf
Summary: When an ex boyfriend posts naked pictures of Wendy on the internet every boy in South Park high goes crazy. Except one. StanxKyle.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: my first EVER attempt at a south park fic and of course, me being me, it's a slashfic with style! (See what I did there? Huh? Huh?)

Most seventeen year old boys are turned on like light switches, which is why it was no surprise when a collective moan rippled through the boys of South Park High at the image on Cartman's laptop screen. Wendy Testaburger had just broken up with her latest beaux, his reaction was to do the 'mature' thing and post naked pictures of her on the internet.  
"Dude!" Stan said, barely able to keep his jaw off of the floor.  
"Mmmf mmmf!" Kenny exclaimed, eyes popping at the sight of the busty brunette in all her provocative poses, poses that were only intended to be between her and her lover.  
"Sweet titties huh." Cartman grinned. "I'll send you guys the link for when you get home." The one boy in class who hadn't said a word was Kyle Broflovski, his head tilted slightly to the left wondering why he wasn't affected by this. In fact there was an awkward pit in his stomach as he watched his classmates fawn over the photos.  
"Mf mmmmf mmmmmf mmmf!" Kenny said, picking up the laptop and vanishing into the boys bathroom.  
"Aww sick!" Cartman complained at Kenny's antics.

-

"Do Jews have sex?" Kyle asked bluntly from his desk, throwing a tennis ball repetitively against the wall above.  
"Dude if Jews didn't have sex you wouldn't exist." Stan replied coolly, lazy Saturdays were always best at Stan's house, Shelley didn't bug him and his parents weren't that bothered about him and Kyle lazing around and doing nothing, but at the Broflovski place Sheila ensured her bubby did his homework, which was why Stan was stuck typing an assignment, Kyle having finished his a half hour ago.  
"Then I think I'm broken." Kyle sighed.  
"What do you mean broken?" Laughed Stan looking for the question mark on the keyboard.  
"You know those pictures of Wendy?" Kyle murmured awkwardly, he didn't even know how to admit this to his best friend.  
"Everyone in South Park knows those pictures of Wendy." Stan said distastefully. Very true. Stan couldn't pretend to be unimpressed with the pictures of his ex girlfriend parading around either scantily clad or completely nude, but he wasn't sure he was comfortable with everybody else seeing.  
"They didn't… y'know…" Kyle blushed a deep pink. "Do anything for me." He hid his face in his hands.

"Seriously? Not even that one where she's got her fingers…" Stan made a motion with his fingers that went unmissed by the Jewish boy peeking between his own fingers.  
"Not even that one Stan!" Then Stan surprised him.  
"It's no big deal dude." No big deal? Kyle felt a million alarm bells were screaming at him from inside his head, and Stan thought it was no big deal? Kyle didn't know if he'd ever wanted to smack Stan so much. "It's obvious. She's your best friend's ex, you feel weird about beating one off to a girl I've been with."

Stan and Wendy had been through turbulent times make ups, break ups and everything in between, but when they were 15 they broke up for good, not before they'd slept together mind you. Stan was widely celebrated as the first of the 4 to lose his virginity, until Kenny admitted under oath that he'd already lost his. Cartman followed a year and a half later, at 16 he'd had a brief liason with an anorexic girl who had a 'thing' for fat guys (they made her feel normal) and had lost his virginity then. Kyle was the last of the boys, and as if that wasn't pressure enough he now doubted his penis actually worked. If Wendy Testaburger's naked body didn't work him up?

"I… don't think it's that." Kyle reluctantly admitted, his cheeks burning pink under his ushanka. Stan seemed unabashed, apparently certain his saint-like Jewish buddy couldn't be 'broken'.  
"C'mere." he ordered, flicking his project to minimize. Within a few clicks and taps he had opened his favourite porn site. Kyle didn't know if he was comfortable with this, but stood behind Stan as he loaded a video. "67,000 views." Stan added as the video buffered.

If Kyle had felt awkward before it was nothing to how he felt now, watching this video. Two women, a blonde and a brunette, naked as could be, kissing, touching, licking, sucking. Kyle gulped. His penis did nothing, but his face had flushed crimson. Stan however was staring transfixed as the scene, as Miss Blonde licked what Kyle could only describe as pussy juice, off of her fingers as hungrily as if it were ice cream. It was obviously affecting Stan, who kept crossing and uncrossing his legs. Kyle just felt out of place. Was this supposed to be hot?  
"Eat me out bitch." Whispered the brunette in a husky voice and Kyle could only sigh as he watched the blonde kiss a trail over the brunette's obviously fake breasts, down her taught tan stomach, and into the shaved V between her legs.  
"Nothing." Kyle admitted.  
"Nothing? Dude! What's wrong with you?" Stan demanded, sporting a boner under the desk. "Switch places, so you can see better." Stan stood up, apparently unashamed that he was quite noticeably turned on, and pushed Kyle into the computer chair.

Kyle drummed his fingers on the desk, silently willing this sordid display to be over. He was more uncomfortable with Stan leaning over him like that, not especially because there was something prodding him in the back that was most definitely meant for the girls in the film.  
"I'm just not into it!" He said in protest, banging his fist on the keyboard. The screen flicked to the next video. Thing is with gay content, it doesn't just cover hot faux-lesbians… it also covers hot gay guys, or uncovers. Both Stan and Kyle froze as the video began to play, a body building black haired guy, getting his cock sucked dry by a lithe red head. Kyle opened his mouth to protest but something weird was happening to him. His stomach and thighs felt hot, not to mention his ball sac, he felt they were about to set on fire, and his shaft was beginning to stiffen under his green jeans.  
"Not cool dude." Stan said aiming to hit the browser's 'back' button. Kyle brushed his hand away and watched in slightly sickened shock as the muscular man slid his saliva-slick manhood (which must have been enhanced by something, no guy was really that big) into the redhead's asshole, which stretched.

Both redheads let out a guttural moan. Kyle had found something that worked… that turned him on. Unfortunately it was two guys.  
"Sick dude!" Stan protested stopping the video. There was an awkward silence. "Look I uh… I gotta use your bathroom." Kyle nodded mutely, painfully aware his first hard on had been brought on by watching a guy getting fucked in the ass. "I'll be back in a few." And with that Stan vanished, hoping against hope he wouldn't bump into anyone in the hallway.

Kyle was curious. He very hesitantly pressed play again, trying to imagine the redhead as a girl… but that didn't do anything for him… instead he just watched the video as is. He bit his lip, damn Stan for being in the bathroom. The redhead in the film was bucking his hips wildly, moaning and writhing, begging for more, and Kyle felt a guilty shame wash over him as he pictured himself in the film, being taken roughly from behind. Stan would be a while right? Assuming he was 'fixing' that little problem brought on by the first video. Kyle needed relief now. As long as he was finished before Stan came back right?

He unzipped and pulled his underwear down just enough to expose him and blushed at the sight. That couldn't be right. He swore he'd grown. Was that meant to happen? His normally floppy and comparatively small (watching the video) penis was now at least 6 and a half inches long, flushed red and almost purple at the tip with veins he didn't know he had bulging against the outer edge. His hand instinctively wrapped around himself and his hand rocked back and forth. And my god he was on fire. One hand braced itself against the desk as the black haired man, who suddenly mysteriously resembled Stan, pulled out and came all over the red head's back.

Kyle wondered if he'd stayed in what had happened. If he'd come inside him? He felt his breath hitch as he thought about it. The door opened and Stan walked in clearly seeing what was on the screen and under it. Even being as close as best friends were, there was something unnerving about Stan catching him masturbating. Kyle could have died of embarrassment right then and there. Stan said nothing, just crossed the room and got his bag.  
"Stan I…" But Kyle didn't know what to say as his best friend headed for the door.  
"Just so you know. The reason those pictures of Wendy didn't turn you on is because you're gay." Stan said bluntly, and left. Kyle groaned and hit his head against the desk. He hadn't wanted to hear that.

-

Kyle didn't know how he could bring himself to face school on Monday, but he did. His head hung low. He'd spent the weekend reading, researching and typically Jew-ing his way around the problem, before settling on the fact. He was gay. Simple as. More so, when he thought about it he realised Stan was more than his friend. He always had been. Which is why it had hurt so much for him to walk away on discovery that his best friend was gay. Who had been the one there for Kyle through thick and thin? And who was on his mind almost constantly now that he knew he was gay? Kyle felt he'd watched a lifetime of porn in one weekend, and each time it cemented the idea in his brain. He didn't just have a crush on Stan, he was in love with him.

Kyle gulped and headed to his locker.  
"Hey Kyle." His best friend and newfound crush Stan said casually.  
"So what we're just going to pretend Saturday didn't happen?" Kyle asked, hanging his head.  
"Dude it's not a problem." Stan leaned in, lowering his voice to a whisper so other people wouldn't hear. "If you're gay you're gay. Some guys are. So you like getting fucked in the ass, no big deal." He pulled back and continued unpacking his locker. Kyle blushed at the feeling of Stan's breath on his ear.  
"Okay well… just don't tell anyone yet," Kyle murmured.  
"No problem. Hey, please tell me you finished my assignment for me?" Kyle sighed and dug into his pocket handing over the paper Stan had left unfinished at his house.

A/n: looks like I'm making this into two chapters not the one I had originally intended.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thank you for the reviews people :) here's chapter 2 the final chapter.

Kyle had decided in his 17 year old wisdom that he better NOT tell his mother his newfound sexuality. After all, Sheila Broflovski threw a bitch fit over the slightest little thing. So the only one who knew was Stan, who was surprisingly cool with it. Nothing had changed between them, Kyle had always presumed gay guys to prance around like Big Gay Al, in tight pink clothing and talking in a high voice, but he felt the same as he always had, just more aware of who he was. Kenny bending over his locker provocatively or Butters stammering his hellos could turn him on. But that was just being a teenage boy, and being turned on like a light switch was part and parcel. He knew his feelings for Stan were something different.

Since the 'discovery' as Kyle put it (or 'falling out of the closet' as Stan put it) he'd found himself absently staring at Stan, his black hair, blue eyes and slightly toned body. Stan wasn't stupid, he had definitely noticed, and had laughed it off. If he caught Kyle staring he'd flex playfully. Kyle wasn't the only one suffering hard times though, Wendy not only had to face the embarrassment of those pictures of her being plastered all over the world wide web, but was now facing accusations from several boys that she was 'wild' and a 'whore' in the bedroom.  
"Tell them it isn't true Stan!" Wendy said, her eyes glittering with tears, and Kyle found himself jealous for the first time.  
"Tell them what's not true?" Stan asked cluelessly, aware they had an audience. Kyle said nothing. When Stan and Wendy had slept together it was a big deal, Stan had bragged and bragged about it. He'd regaled Cartman, Kenny and Kyle with stories about how 'wicked awesome' his girlfriend was in bed, domineering, hair pulling, to be blatant she was wild.

Looking back Kyle was amazed he hadn't punched one of them, the very thought of it made him feel sick. Especially the way Wendy was clinging to Stan's jacket right now.  
"Tell them I'm not a whore!" She begged. Kyle looked away. Stan hadn't really been on best terms with Wendy since their split, but when it came down to it Stan was a decent guy. Sure he'd flip her off in the hallways or write her number on bathroom stalls, but he wouldn't ruin her reputation. Stan was popular. Whatever he said was gospel truth.  
"Look guys. Isn't it bad enough someone she trusted betrayed her and put those photographs up without you all spreading rumors? You got your kicks off of the pics now just leave her alone." Obediently the crowd dispersed.  
"Thank you so much Stan!" Wendy gushed and kissed his cheek. Kyle stared determinedly at his feet, unaware of the fleeting glance Stan bestowed upon him. "Those photos really weren't meant for anyone other than him I…"  
"Save it. You still took the pictures, it's your own fault." Stan hitched his bag up and turned and left. Kyle, Kenny and Cartman awkwardly followed.

"Why didn't you tell the truth!" Cartman moaned. "You could have let the whole school know she was a freak in the bedroom."  
"Mmmm mmmm!" Kenny agreed.  
"Because a person's sex life is their own business okay." Stan grumbled, and this time Kyle didn't miss the glance Stan shot at him.

-

Kyle couldn't help it. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Another lazy Saturday at Stan's house had brought tons of thoughts crashing down into Kyle's brain and one had escaped.  
"Are you and Wendy getting back together?" He blurted. Stan looked up from his comic book.  
"Hell no." He said simply.  
"But you do still have feelings for her right?" Kyle cursed his tongue, he didn't want to know the answer. He wanted to crawl into a corner and die a little gay death blissfully naïve of Wendy and Stan.  
"Again no. The hell's brought this on?"  
"I don't know… the other day when you helped her out and…" Kyle awkwardly fiddled with his hands.  
"I just think it's fucked up for a guy to share pictures like that." Stan shrugged. "How would you like it if an ex-boyfriend posted provocative pictures of you where all your friends could see?" Kyle blushed embarrassedly.  
"I'm not stupid enough to pose for the pictures in the first place." He said haughtily.

"Gee thanks." Stan threw a pillow at Kyle. "I let Wendy take pictures of me. It's something people do when they're together." He shrugged. Kyle found himself wondering about those pictures… Stan sprawled lazily on the bed? Hat covering his manhood? Cheeky grin? "Teenagers do stupid things when sex is involved." Stan said wisely.  
"God I hope I remain a virgin forever." Kyle said dramatically. Stan snickered.  
"Liar, I've seen you glancing around the locker room in phys ed like you're just waiting for someone to mount you." Kyle threw the pillow back. "Come on you can't deny now you know you're gay you're willing to screw anything. Or be screwed by anything." Kyle frowned. He didn't have a pillow to throw now.  
"That's not true."  
"Liar, you're as horny as the next guy," Stan teased and Kyle just scowled. "Like your computer's not 98% porn now?" He said going for Kyle's desktop.  
"Hey shut up! Get off of there." Kyle flustered chasing after his friend and tugging him back, he pulled a little too hard and Stan tumbled against him both landing sprawled on the floor.  
"Dude if you wanted to have sex you should just have said." Stan said, his face close to Kyle's cheek.

Kyle froze beneath Stan, had he really just said that?  
"I…I…" Stammered Kyle.  
"Dude you actually do!" Stan laughed in disbelief. "Thought I was starting to imagine things." Stan grinned ruffling Kyle's hair and standing up, he extended his hand to help his friend up. Kyle had turned a shade of crimson to rival his hair and said nothing as his best friend of many years looked him up and down. Stan then did several strange things, he opened his mouth to speak, then immediately closed it, he shoved his hands in his pockets then removed them and ran them through his hair, finally he sighed heavily.

"This is gonna change everything." He warned.  
"Stan I…" Kyle started him but Stan cut him off by raising his hand.  
"Let me finish." He said softly. "I'm not suggesting some quick fuck and go back to being best buds, I'm not as blind as you I've seen this coming for years… or at least most of it, I guess I kind of figured you knew you were gay, and I've been there ready to support you through the whole coming out thing for… fuck knows how long, you think I haven't noticed how close we are? You don't see me coolly brush off stuff like that with Kenny or Cartman." Stan nodded, pacing in a circle and chewing his bottom lip deliciously. "But if we do this if we actually say to hell with the consequences and get together… we're screwed. Seriously… we can't go back to being friends after something like that, look what happened with me and Wendy." Kyle nodded hesitantly. His mind was overwhelmed with new information to process, Stan had known all along? Stan felt the same? Woah.  
"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked uncertainly.  
"Don't be such a girl," Stan punched Kyle in the arm. "What I'm saying is, if we go… there we can't go back. Do you wanna go there?"  
"Where's there?"

Stan paused then leaned in and put his hand on Kyle's face, cupping his cheek.  
"Right here." And he made the first move, Kyle's body froze as Stan's lips pressed against his, it was an unusual first kiss in there was little chasteness, but little sexuality to it, it wasn't a playground peck on the lips, nor was it a hungry I-Must-Have-You-Now kiss, it was gentle, hesitant, but there was a certainty to it. Stan wanted this just as much as Kyle did, and he was channelling all that through his lips, urging Kyle to understand. Stan's tongue was careful to ask permission before parting Kyle's lips, it was only then Kyle unfroze and began responding. As they drew apart Stan muttered  
"I can't believe I just kissed a guy."  
"Regret it?" Kyle asked almost coyly, now a bit shaken but oddly satisfied with himself.  
"No it was just… different I guess."

There was a moment's silence between the two, before Kyle spoke up.  
"What do we do now?"  
"Shelley's out with mom, and dad won't be back for a few hours yet, we've got the house to ourselves." Stan hinted, crossing to his bed. He extended his hand for Kyle to take, the redhead obeyed, taking his now boyfriend's hand as Stan pulled him to the bed. Things were moving so fast Kyle's head was spinning, but he didn't externalise this as Stan pulled Kyle onto his lap. "So what do you wanna do?"  
"We could play Xbox?" Kyle suggested weakly, but he was leaning in despite himself. This was madness, sheer madness. He placed his lips against Stan's again and kissed him for the second time. This time Stan's tongue was less cautious, more deft and well placed, he trailed his tongue over Kyle's bottom lip, begging for entrance which Kyle (albeit hesitantly) allowed.

Kyle wasn't sure why he was so scared, maybe what Stan had said had bothered him a little bit… there would really be no going back from this? No friendly Xboxing, no hanging out til 3am drinking whiskey and laughing at Kenny's death defying antics? It seemed absurd.  
"What's the matter?" Stan asked, sensing Kyle's apprehension.  
"I just…"  
"Do you… not wanna do this?" Stan's voice was a little tense, probably something to do with the fact he was now struggling to hide an erection.  
"I do!" Kyle insisted. "I just… we really can't go back after this?" He bit his lip gently turning Stan on even more.  
"We'll still be friends dude… just… moreso." Stan spoke honestly, he cupped Kyle's face again, his palm resting against the redhead's cheek. "Trust me?" He asked. Kyle nodded.

And there was no holding back. Kyle kissed Stan, Stan kissed Kyle, they made out, grasping and pulling at each other's clothes. Stan nibbled down Kyle's neck, as Kyle straddled him, sitting atop him he looked so fucking faceable, Stan sat up, Kyle in his lap, and removed Kyle's shirt, in turn Kyle did the same. They took a moment to take each other in, both had seen the other shirtless, even naked before, but this was different in so many ways. Kyle - usually so adamant, defiant and generally Kyle-like was struck dumb, shy and awkward. If there was one thing Kyle was not it was shy. Stan toyed with Kyle's hair absently, waiting for his lover to come to terms with the changes.  
"Shit dude, soccer was good to you." Was all he managed to say eventually. Stan took that as a green light and pressed his bare chest against Kyle's stomach, kissing and nipping down his neck/ Kyle shivered and allowed this, running his fingers up and down Stan's spine.

It didn't take long for Kyle to harden too, turned on and worked up by Stan's tongue exploring the upper half of his body. His jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight and Kyle squirmed for that reason, he told himself, nothing to do with the fact Stan's hands were tweaking his nipples, not at all. Kyle pulled Stan's chin upwards and kissed him deeply, trying to say everything on his mind using his lips, as he did this he felt a welcome relief and realised Stan's expert hands had undone both of their jeans, his own thinly clothed erection peeked out above his zipper.

Stan reached his hand and rubbed the tip of it gently causing Kyle's heavy lidded eyes to flicker shut. He moaned softly.  
"Dude you look like such a girl." He laughed. Kyle flustered.  
"Yeah well if I'm a girl and you like me…what does that make you straight boy." Kyle murmured.  
"Was that meant to be an insult?" Stan asked playfully.  
"It's hard to think straight when you're doing that." Kyle admitted. Stan grinned devilishly.  
"Really… how about you stop thinking straight then." He whispered headily, leaning down and placing kisses against Kyle's boxers. Kyle squeaked and Stan chuckled, before removing Kyle's jeans completely and setting to work. He didn't remove Kyle's boxers just yet, instead rubbed his hands up and down Kyle's inner thighs, placing his lips to the tip of Kyle's erection through the damp green silk. Kyle mumbled incoherently and bucked his hips forward instinctively. Stan kicked off his own jeans and continued, sliding Kyle's thick cock through the slit in his boxers.

Stan had to admit it was a little weird, seeing Kyle so turned on, his hard on leaked a few tantalizing droplets of pre-cum, his head was flushed pink and his member stood rock hard, veins bulging against it. Stan had never thought of himself particularly as gay, he knew had had strong feelings for Kyle, but taking Kyle's cock in his mouth felt like second nature. He licked and he sucked, drawing the veins with his tongue and pressing Kyle's head against the roof of his mouth. Kyle moaned and wriggled and generally would not sit still.  
"You okay?" Stan asked, pulling off and continuing to pump Kyle's saliva slicked dick with his hand.  
"Yeah I want…. To do something for you." Kyle said embarrassedly.  
"You already are." Stan said indicating to his own cock which was threatening to break through his boxers/  
"I meant…"  
"I know what you meant dude, not this time." Stan said firmly. "This time's about you." He said, removing Kyle's boxers and taking in the full view of Kyle's aching cock, and tight ass.  
"Why?" Kyle inquired.  
"Because I said so." Stan instructed, kissing Kyle's thighs. He drew his tongue upwards, licking Kyle's balls teasingly. He loved watching Kyle jerk and squirm as his body tried to become accustomed to this new pleasure.  
"I want to." Kyle whispered.  
"The best thing you can let me do…. Is to let me fuck you." Stan said nibbling Kyle's ear as he whispered this to him.

"Please." Kyle murmured. Stan nodded, himself desperate to go further but not willing to rush and hurt his best friend. He raised his fingers to Kyle's lips, Kyle was hesitant but began mimicking Stan's earlier actions, licking and sucking Stan's fingers as though they were his cock, when Stan retracted his fingers Kyle was sorry to see them go, and told himself next time he would be the one pleasing Stan. All thoughts of this were wiped from his mind as he realised Stan's fingers were now slick for one reason and one reason only, he pressed his index finger to Kyle's hole, rubbing it gently at first then harder., Kyle whimpered. Stan's eyes were kind.  
"Stop me if it hurts." He told his best friend, kissing his thigh affectionately, before pressing his fingertip inside Kyle's ass. Kyle threw his head back and moaned softly. Stan smiled. "That good huh?"  
"Dude you have no idea." Kyle muttered, nodding. It was only as Stan tried to insert a second finger that there was pain. Kyle but his bottom lip so hard he drew blood. "It's fine keep going." He urged. Stan shook his head, and gently began wriggling his two fingers. He was stopping at two for now.

Kyle moaned and groaned and generally looked fucking delectable as Stan pumped two fingers inside him gently, relaxing his tight hole in preparation for what came next. Stan's cock throbbed at the through of it. He was really going to fuck Kyle Broflovski. Stan lowered his lips to meet his fingers and licked Kyle's asshole. This seemed too much for Kyle who's hand flew down to signal Stan to stop.  
"If you do that I'll cum."  
"Why's that a bad thing."  
"Because Hng…." Kyle broke off, pushing Stan away gently/ "I want you to…"  
"To what Kyle… say it." Stan said removing his boxers and rubbing his swollen prick. "Say what you want me to do."  
"Fuck me," Kyle said in what he hoped was a sexy voice. The affect these words had on them both was spectacular, Kyle quivered in anticipation, Stan grinned and nodded as electricity ran through his veins.  
"Again," He instructed, spitting on his hand a few times and rubbing it over his cock.  
"Fuck me Stan." Stan moved closer, and lifted Kyle's legs up so his ankles rested on his shoulders. He positioned himself in front of Kyle's hole and surveyed the scene.

Kyle looked beautiful. Not handsome, not sexy (well… yes sexy) but predominantly beautiful. His red hair tussled, his green eyes hazy, his cheeks peppered with freckles were now stained a faint pink colour, and his breathing was ragged. Above all he was naked. Stan rubbed the head of his cock against the puckered entrance and Kyle urged his hips forward, indicating he was ready. Stan spit once more and rubbed it against Kyle's asshole before pressing his head inside him. Kyle winced, Stan froze, waiting for his friend's face to unscrew before he pressed another inch inside him. Hesitantly he managed to get all the way in but Kyle clenched and whimpered so Stan didn't move. However much he wanted to he needed to wait until Kyle was ready. Kyle's breathing was heavy.  
"It hurts man."  
"I know." Stan soothed, kissing Kyle's calf, the only part of Kyle he could reach without moving too much.

The two lay there together for a few minutes while Kyle adjusted to having Stan inside him, when he finally nodded it took all Stan's resolve not to go wild and fuck him senseless. Instead he drew himself out slowly, and pushed himself back in gently. Kyle moaned softly.  
"Good?" Stan asked hopefully, unsure of himself. Kyle grunted in response, and Stan took this as a go ahead, he tried a few more hesitant thrusts before picking up a steady rhythm. The sound of his hips slapping against Kyle's ass drove him wild, and the feeling of being buried deep inside Kyle's hot tight ass was unimaginably amazing. He never wanted to stop but he could feel himself getting more desperate.

He picked up his pace, Kyle moaning on every even thrust, Stan's name tumbling from his lips was like a drug to Stan, spurred on by his own personal cheerleader he started pushing himself in as deep as he could go. This did something spectacular to Kyle, who arched his back and gripped Stan's neck with his ankles.  
"Fuck dude do that again!" Kyle begged  
"Since you asked so nicely." Stan grinned and thrust up to his absolute maximum again, enjoying the feeling of Kyle clenching tight around him, not in pain but pleasure this time. As each time he did this Stan unknowingly brushed Kyle's prostate  
"Aah!" Kyle moaned. "I'm gonna…" He took hold of his own member to ease himself over the edge.  
"Want me to go for it?" Kyle only nodded in response. Stan gripped Kyle's thighs and began to pump erratically in and out, no longer caring about rhythm, just desperately fucking him with no care to the consequences.

Kyle screamed out Stan's name as he came, splattering his own stomach with thick sticky fluid, moments after Stan emptied what felt like an entire lifetime's worth of cum into Kyle's willing ass. The two collapsed in a hot sticky pile, Stan occasionally bucking his hips to finish himself through his orgasm. Stan was the first to move, tugging some tissues from his bed and gently cleaning them both up. Kyle was too numb to speak, panting heavily and laying there looking well and truly fucked.

The boys cuddled up, naked and breathless, just holding each other.  
"That was…" Stan started.  
"Amazing? Fantastic? Spectacular?" Suggested Kyle, wrapping his arm around Stan and pulling him so the dark haired boy lay on his chest.  
"Long overdue." He finished lamely kissing Kyle's chest as he accepted he was the one being cuddled and not vice versa.

The two lay there chatting casually, drifting off pleasantly content in each other's arms. Both of them silently thanking god that Wendy's newest ex was a douche bag.

A/n: reviews are love.


End file.
